


Being Ignored

by FBGM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: I KNOW I'm like 5 years late on this but i just started listening this year and i'm invested now!So here's two drabbles about Cecil and Carlos accidentally ignoring each other because of their work.





	1. Cecil

“So maybe we could do that.” Carlos finished his somewhat long-winded ramble about he and Cecil’s options in terms of weekend plans. Cecil didn’t reply. “What do you think?” Carlos asked.

He turned around. Cecil was pouring over his notes for the next day’s show.

“Cecil.” Carlos sang. Cecil made a noncommittal hum. Carlos got an amused smile on his face. It wasn’t often he was on this side of things. He understood why Cecil got annoyed at him sometimes.

“Or we could go to the bowling alley where I got attacked by tiny people.” He continued, hoping to catch Cecil’s attention. “Ooor maybe I’ll stop by Telly’s and get a haircut. I was thinking it was getting a little-”

Carlos was cut off by Cecil grabbing his face with both hands.

“Don’t you dare Carlos!” He said very seriously. “Don’t you dare cut your beautiful hair.”

Carlos laughed. “I won’t.” He leaned up and kissed Cecil’s cheek. “I promise. I just wanted to get your attention.”

Cecil sighed. “I’m sorry. I just have too many announcements for tomorrow. I can’t find anything to cut out but I’ll never be able to fit all of this into my show.”

“Mmm.” Carlos hummed, standing behind Cecil to look over his shoulder. “Well, Cecil,” He pointed to one of the note cards. “The public library cleaning was last week. And,” He pointed to another. “The rumbling inside the post office stopped two days ago. So you can cut that out.”

“Huh.” Cecil removed the two cards and moved the rest around. Then, he sat back. “Well, look at that. Thanks Carlos.” He smiled.

Carlos kissed the top of his head. “I did it to get your attention you know.” He called as he grabbed his lab coat and started toward the door.

“Did what?”

“Cut my hair. It… sort of worked. But then I heard on the radio later that you hated it.” He laughed.

Cecil stood up and hurried over to him. “No. No. No. You looked great I mean, you _always_ look beautiful. I just… like your hair like this.”

Carlos smiled and grabbed Cecil’s hands which were flitting around his head.

“I know Cecil.” He squeezed his hands. “Goodbye. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cecil continued to smile as he watched Carlos’s car disappear behind the turn.


	2. Carlos

“So I _was_ going to make chicken for dinner but I don’t have any. And I don’t know if the Ralph’s is open because of the whole screaming incident. So we _could_ go out. Or, if we don’t, we could watch that new Netflix documentary on those graphs you like. Sound good?... Carlos?” Cecil cocked his head. His scientist boyfriend was off in his own world again.

Carlos was muttering numbers and scientific words under his breath. He was frowning in a way that made Cecil smile. Carlos was so cute when he was focused. But he was cuter when he was focused on Cecil.

“I think I’ll go touch those floating green orbs hovering by Big Rico’s Pizza.” He commented.

“What?” Carlos lifted his head. “No! Don’t-” He sighed as Cecil’s laughter gave away his joke. “Sorry Cecil. This is just very interesting.”

“It’s okay.” Cecil bumped his shoulder. “I was just checking to see if you were listening.”

“Of course I was listening.” Carlos said, he lifted a beaker of green bubbling liquid.

Cecil snorted. “Sure you were.”

“You wanted to make chicken for dinner but you don’t have any and you didn’t know if the Ralph’s was open because of the screaming incident. So you’d be okay with going out but if we don’t you suggested we watch that documentary on Netflix about graphs.” He said all of this without glancing up from his notes.

Cecil stared at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t… I didn’t know you listened to me ramble while you worked.”

Now Carlos looked up. “Of course I listen.” His face was soft for a minute but then he cleared his throat. “A scientist must be good at multitasking.”

Cecil smiled. “Of course.” He inched closer. “Well, I should head home and get started on dinner.”

“Okay.” Carlos turned away from his work for a second to kiss Cecil. “Oh um, there’s something on the table for you at home- um I mean- at um, at your apartment. We should watch that tonight.” He stammered. Then, he turned back to his notes quickly.

Cecil went to Ralphs (it was, in fact, open) and bought all the necessary supplies for dinner. He hurried home. On the coffee table there was a DVD copy of Cecil’s favorite movie. He’d made Carlos watch it every time it came on TV. And now, Carlos was giving him the ability to watch it at any time he wanted. And… well Cecil hadn’t missed the way Carlos accidentally called Cecil’s apartment, home. Cecil smiled. He texted Carlos saying he loved him and to hurry home. Carlos sent him a car emoji and three hearts in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
